Generally, sandals are made in various materials and styles. Consumers must buy two pairs sandals in order to enjoy two different styles of sandals. However, this can be expensive both for the consumer and the manufacturer, the latter of which must produce a large quantity of sandals every year to keep up with consumer demand. As a result, not only is the current method expensive, it is also harmful to the environment due to the extended production time and use of raw materials. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that saves capital and raw materials by utilizing an interchangeable configuration that allows users to change the style and material of the sandal. The present invention helps the consumer as well as the manufacturer in cutting down financial expenditure, and it is also environmentally friendly as it uses less raw materials, less energy, and less production time during the production. The user of the present invention is able to enjoy different styles of sandals for a lower cost, and he/she will be able to easily mix and match different colors and designs of the present invention.